Maybe its the people
by burnbabyburn123
Summary: I may not understand the complete American culture, the language they speak or the way they run their own country but I understand people. It’s my job Tony and maybe once you respect that you will ask a coworker… no, a friend for help'


Maybe it's not.

Just a little mess of a story. Just wanted to try it and don't take it to personally. I decided to write it after that magical Tiva moment in 'In the dark' the other night. Fantastic episode by the way and you should watch it if you haven't already. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC but it's my first NCIS fanfic so i just wanted a little shot in the dark. Please review but no flaming! 

* * *

The tragedy of a story to Anthony DiNozzo is not the where a murder occurred or the how a murder occurred although he would never tell Gibbs, but more of the why. Tony prided himself on the fact that he could pick up a situation in an instant, not having to even think before drawing up conclusions. Call it instincts if you must, but Tony knew that a second could constitute to death if his reflexes and work wasn't to par. Ironically Tony had more knowledge about death than the average person and working around it was like a bad musk of aftershave. Still, working with the almighty Gibbs hardly made it feasible to let his emotions get the better of him and get in the way of his work. 

The last case had particularly strained Tony with a petty officer being shot by no other than the man's father. Okay so a little O.T.T but Tony had known for far too long what it was like to be shut off from your father. Hell after his mother passing away, Tony knew it was going to be a rough ride yet you wouldn't call DiNozzo SNR a particularly evil man. So a little forceful but hell, who wasn't… plus if anything it helped him deal with Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs frightened DiNozzo sometimes. He didn't show it because of his status in the team but when Gibbs pushed and pushed the cart to find his answer there was no stopping that man and frankly it had Tony scared witless.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs leaned over the desk at Tony "Tell me why of this god forsaken world you are sat there staring at the desk?"

"Sorry Boss, I-I was just thinking about well you know stuff."

A snort from across the bull pen alerts Tony to Ziva's presence. Dinozzo switched his gaze at her for an instant before returning to Gibbs.

"Well think about stuff on your own time. Right now you and David are going down to Abby's lab. She has something to show you… now DiNozzo!"

"Right boss" Tony stood and headed towards the lift with Ziva in tow. They punched the button and surprisingly the lift opened with a ding straight away.

Stepping inside Tony could feel Ziva gazing at him. She stepped forward with agility and switches the stop switch.

"Tony… what were you thinking about?"

He turned to her.

"Why what ever do you mean Zee-Vah!?"

"Has something happened with your girlfriend Tony? Jeanne is it?"

His jaw tensed. How did she get so good at reading people? He plastered on a fake grin.

"Not at all. In fact all is well in the DiNozzo life" He reaches forward as if to push the switch but Ziva's words distract him.

"I know what's wrong Tony."

He holds her gaze once again and retracts his arm.

"The emotions are building up… right? Each one stacking up and you can't stop them" By the end of her sentence she is whispering. Tony rubs his hand over his face.

"Speaking from experience Zee-Vah?"

"Maybe, maybe not but the truth is it's starting to show Tony. I can see it and so can Gibbs… I bet even McGee can." Tony snorts.

"McGee can't see his own hand."

"Even if that were true and you continue to hide your feelings you'll explode, or at least try to come up with a better excuse than 'I'm thinking'. It has to be believable."

Tony shook his head.

"Still as clueless as ever then. If you think you understand me after working here for soon to be 2 years Ziva, you're sadly mistaken."

"Be that as it may Tony, your emotions are getting the better of you. But then again it could just be your demeanor and you natural view of annoying everyone in this building… Come on Tony; don't tell me the case hasn't worked you up."

Something flashed past Tony's eyes and Ziva recognized it immediately.

"Maybe, Ziva David, it's not the case, but the people that work it."

"You know that's not tr-"

"Don't tell me what's true and not Ziva. It's another world to you. Ziva hates you, you hate Ziva. Ziva likes you, you s-t-i-l-l hate Ziva. That's the way of the way of the Americana world and maybe you should understand it."

She gazed at him thoughtfully before answering.

"I may not understand the complete American culture, the language they speak or the way they run their own country but I understand people. It's my job Tony and maybe once you respect that you will ask a coworker… no, a friend for help. Sometimes you need to talk to someone. You're not alone." She flips the switch and the lift continues on its descent to Abby's lab.

Maybe there was something different to Ziva.

* * *

Like I said don't take it to seriously but reviews are loved and I need some loving sometimes. Just a little story i threw together quickly. Hope you enjoyed it!

Leigh x


End file.
